Twisted Crossroads
by Nameless.Nurd
Summary: Picks up from "The Crossroads of Destiny." Katara captured from the Crystal Catacombs and shipped off to the Fire Nation. Zuko's struggling more than ever with the blurred line between good and evil. This simple change will impact much more than imagined. I don't own anything. Rated T to be safe (may get darker later). ON HIATUS UNTIL OCTOBER. WILL BE WRITING UNTIL THEN
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I really have no excuse for abandoning and deleting my other story. The story just kind of...fell away from me? I just lost focus and the slipped away. Instead, my mind turned to_ Avatar: The Last Airbender _and_ The Legend of Korra _. I finished_ Korra _back in January and was left feeling traumatized and was in a bit of a post-show slum. (Spirits, the creators absolutely suck at romance, but nailed_ Korra's _literal last few seconds). Since then, I've rematched_ A:TLA _and got a few story ideas. I've extensively researched and planned this ff and hope it turns out better than my previous work. I feel like I went quite a bit darker than the show, but then again, season three was-well, season three. Enough ranting. Go on, do what you came here to read: fanfiction._

Getting thrown underground was bad enough when I was alone. "Why did they throw you in here?" I demanded. "Oh, wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!"

Zuko started to turn from his seated spot on the earth, but seemed to think better.

It infuriated me more. How dare he look at me blankly!

"You're a terrible person! You know that? Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood," I spat.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" he countered.

"I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through!" I exclaimed. I sat with a huff on a patch of bare earth a fair distance from him before continuing. "Me personally! My small village was constantly raided, once _by_ _you_! My father had to fight, taking all of the men with him, leaving the village virtually defenseless!" I faltered. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me," I finished quietly as I fingered my necklace. Eyes burning and throat feeling tight, I turned away and refused to let the tears flow with him looking.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he said, and paused. "That's something we have in common."

In common? So his mother...by the Fire Nation? My face fell and I felt remorseful.

I rubbed my eyes before turning back to him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," I said softly.

 _"_ My face? I see." Zuko said, fingers brushing against his scar.

"No, no, that's-that's not what I mean," I stammered, rising.

"It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever," Zuko stood. "But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

Fingers going to my throat again, I wondered what I was supposed to think of this. Instead of the necklace, I found something else that hung around my neck since leaving the North Pole. "Maybe you could be free of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I can heal."

"Healing," he echoed. He was quiet for another moment. "It's a scar, it can't be healed." Though he sounded certain, his single eyebrow was raised.

Holding up the small vial, I continue, "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important." I step closer. "I don't know if it would work, but…" I trailed off. I gingerly put a hand against his scar. The skin was a muted red and folded slightly. He doesn't snap at me or pull away. Instead, he closed his eyes. Cautiously, I uncorked the vial's crescent-moon-shaped top and started pulling its contents over my hand…

A wall rumbled, startling me. It cracked open and crystal shards flew before we had time to react. Two figures stepped out of the dust.

I tensed and slung the bottle back around my neck.

The dust settled.

Zuko's uncle stood in his tea shop robes. Behind him stood a familiar twelve-year-old.

"Aang!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his familiar frame. He looked surprised. "I knew you would come." I hug him tighter, but pulled away after a long moment.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko demanded from his uncle, pointing at us. Iroh, was it?

"Saving you, that's what," Aang answered curtly.

Zuko stepped towards him, both hands encased in fire, but his uncle pulls him back.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh paused to look at us. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Aang turned on his heel at once. I shot a glance over my shoulder before following. The tunnel looked to be long. At the end, it opened up to a much larger cavern. The same glowing crystal jutted out in the cavern from the ceiling, walls, and floor. Water ran in streams throughout the floor from a waterfall.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph," I remark after a moment, turning to Aang.

He opens his mouth to answer but stops. Electricity crackles behind us. Aang pivoted abruptly, replanted his feet, and bent a wall of earth. It exploded on impact, rumbling the ground beneath us. Aang grunts as he's knocked back a bit, but isn't injured.

Azula stood through the settling dust, slightly crouched. Her right index and middle finger are pointed at us. "My, my. The Avatar _and_ his water peasant. What fun," she drawled.

Thank the spirits that there was plenty of water. I ran along a stream's bank pulling the water into a large mass. Moving my arms clockwise over my head, I sent it at Azula.

She raised her arms, creating a writhing shield of fire just before the water hit. Thick steam rose, hiding her from view. Aang turned around, airbending most of it away. We stood, waiting for a few agonizing seconds.

Azula sprang from nowhere and punched the air, hurtling two blasts of blue fire. I turned to water and shifted my weight, bending a stream to stop them with Aang's help. Azula nimbly landed on a stone pillar nearby.

Aang pointed his arms forward and brought them back down towards him, bending the pillar from under Azula.

She gasped and leapt, landing between us. Pointing her hands at us, she grinned. There was no way out. I could _feel_ her calling the fire within her. My skin tingled, then prickled as the fine hairs on my arms and back of my neck raised.

A fireball exploded at her feet, making Azula loose her footing. My eyes travelled to the direction of its sender.

Zuko. He stood, one arm raised behind his head, the other pointed at us.

He turns from Azula, to me, to Aang while we watch him. Aang blanched as I noticed Zuko's gaze rested on him the longest.

Zuko sent a quick fire jab at Aang. Before it reached him, Aang bounded away, boosted by airbending. Zuko charged after him.

A fire whip at me lashed at me from Azula. I retaliated with a water one instantly. Using the puddled water, I sent it at Azula in vertical sheets. They came dangerously close. She faltered slightly.

Changing tactics, I took the water cloak form; arms engulfed in water, and the liquid wrapped around me like armor. I felt the pull of water on my arms distinctly. Azula lashed out with her left arm. I shot my own arm forward in sync with the pull and trapped the limb. She turned and tried to kick, but with a small gesture, I trapped that leg too. Raising my arms to bring her down, something else cut across the water. Orange flames cut Azula free.

Zuko stood a way off, across the water. He leapt over, fire burning in his palms. Azula darted to where Aang must be. A fire whip lashed a me from Zuko, like Azula had done earlier. I sent a whip at his legs, which he stopped with his own.

"I thought you changed!" I shouted at the prince.

"I _have_ changed!" he retorted, eyes as bright as the flames in his hand.

After a few exchanges of the elements with him, blue rockets toward me from my right. I feel its heat as I barely raise water quickly enough to stop it. Azula.

The siblings fought me simultaneously, sending round after round of fire. They're attacking from different directions, making it hard to stop anything. A jab from my left at my head, a burst to my right towards my feet. An orange blast knocks me down.

I scramble back up, but my focus is scattered. My eyes widen as Azula sends a stream of flames from her outstretched palms, hurtling me into a crystal outcropping. Any breath I had was knocked out of me. Any more refused to come. My vision flickered as I fell to the floor.

Gasping, I started to breathe again, but my head was pounding and my side throbbed. I felt my head gingerly in a few places. No blood. _I'm fine,_ I reassured myself shakily.

I rise slowly from the floor, leaning heavily on a piece of stone that stuck out of the floor, and stumble towards water, going to my knees near the bank of a stream. I am faintly aware that Aang was earth-surfing to Zuko and Azula.

I shook my head and crawled to the water's edge. A faint, cool blue joined the cavern's green glow as I started to heal myself as quickly as possible. I knew I wasn't doing a great job, but it'd have to do. Aches faded and my head stopped hurting. A good start.

A Dai Li agent sprang from an earthbent tunnel and stood in front Aang's wave and stopped it, knocking him down. More agents spring seemingly nowhere in neat rows. Healing will have to wait.

I regain my focus, closing my eyes briefly and opened them again. Sweeping my arms left and right, I pulled water into a lithe mass around me as I rose from the water and onto dry earth. Taking the octopus form, I bend with new vigor, sending whips and jets of water to as many Dai Li as possible. This mostly stopped pieces of their earth gloves or blows, but would occasionally strike or trip an agent.

I turn to face Aang for a second to see how he was doing. His eyes are downcast. He mouths something. With a raise of his arms, he bended a crystal walls around himself. It glowed brightly within, with a light I thought only possible through the Avatar State.

 _But I thought he mastered the Avatar State already_ , I thought, distracting me for a moment. I backed away. Everyone else followed suit. Even Zuko and Azula stopped fighting.

Suddenly, Aang's eyes and arrow tattoos glowed with an even brighter ethereal light from within the crystal. Crystal shattered, ringing as the shards hit each other, the floor, or people. A wave of light pulsed through the room before forming a beacon. Aang rose into the air within the light, rotating slowly.

I looked up at him, backing away slightly more, but I was proud of him. The kid scared of his own power a few weeks ago is different. This was the Avatar destined to save the world.

A different light flared, encasing his body.

The spiritual light dimmed.

Looking around, I saw a smile curling Azula's top lip. Her fingers were smoking.

Aang's body crumpled and fell. I just stared for an instant, rooted to the spot. Finally, I came to my senses.

Not thinking about anything else, I leapt into the river and rose within a giant wave, holding Aang's limp form close. With a sweep of my arm, I sent the water over the Dai Li, leaving them stunned. Or at least I hoped so. I descended slowly towards the waterfall, cradling Aang's body. My tears fell on his still form.

 _The vial…_ a voice murmured in my mind.

I waved my arm inward and outward, pulling water all around us, and exhaled with the most force I've used to bend. Thick, opaque ice walls surrounded us. I flipped and Aang over, exposing his back. There was an awful wound that covered a bit of his pale skin.

Hands shaking, I uncorked the vial and bent the glowing water faster and faster over my palm. I gingerly lowered the water, making it meet with the wound. The water dissolved quickly into his pale skin. Waiting, my chest felt as heavy as Appa and was tight. Fire of both colors struck the ice walls, melting it quickly.

Blue tattoos flared white for an instant. "Katara?" he mumbled, his gray eyes fluttering open. He flashed a quick, pained grin and lost consciousness again. But he's _alive_.

Another flash off blue fire lashed at my ice wall, melting the last of it. I raised my arms over my head, pushing Aang up and out of the cavern in a surge of water ahead of me. I turned, raising my arms so I could escape in a similar way, but was too slow.

My right arm exploded in agony, prompting a scream to erupt from within me. My other hand flew to the source. I gritted my teeth and tried to think, but couldn't. Pain and heat spread through my whole body in waves. Spots swam through my vision.

The water around me! Healing. I staggered forward a few steps.

Another ring of fire flung me against a stone wall. The impact hurt, but I felt it numbly. I couldn't fight anymore. The ground was cool relief to the pain.

Footsteps stop close to me. A scratchy rope was being tied around my wrists, binding them behind me. No bending. Zuko's face appeared above me as the red spots blurred to black.

"We don't need unnecessary blood on our hands," he says, turning to someone else. I dimly noticed my arm stopped hurting as the black started to take over, engulfing everything.

* * *

Frigid w _ater churned around me. Filling my nose, my mouth, my lungs. Its salty taste was all I could sense other than its movement. Down and around, wanting to pull me deeper under to the sea's maw._

 _I opened my eyes, feeling them sting. I rubbed them with my left hand and could see better. My hair was loose and flowed around me. Other than that, there was nothing but blue and hazy chunks of white. Ice._

 _Feeling disoriented, I tried to find which way up was. There was a stretch of pale blue above and off to my right. I righted myself and started to move, but it was difficult. My right arm couldn't move comfortably. I strained upward, kicking more than paddling any. My muscles and chest burned. When I was close to the surface, I was feeling sluggish. It was so hard to move at all anymore. But I had to get out of here._

 _"_ What's the point _?"_ _a voice whispered in my ear._ "You'll just have to keep fighting up there. It'd be much better to stay here. You'll finally be able to rest. Doesn't that sound good? Just close your eyes."

"Katara!" _another voice called. A familiar one._

 _I looked up again. I was very close to the surface. I_ wanted _to stop._ A _hand poked into the water near me._ "Listen to me, Katara! The Avatar and your brother need you. The _world_ still needs you. Don't you dare stop fighting!"

 _I reached up, gripping the hand tightly. I felt being pulled up and out of the water numbly. Going back to breathing air was what I felt most._

 _My chest was heavy and burned intensely_. _I fell on all fours, my back arching as I heaved water from my lungs several times. Still gasping for air, I slipped on my weaker arm, falling back down. Breathing felt more like blades against the inside of my chest. I just lay on the ice, staring at the gray sky and feeling utterly exhausted. My pained breath misted in the bitter air. I'd want nothing more than to have listened to that voice and sleep right about right now._

 _Arms lifted me gently, cradling me to a parka-clad body. My eyes traveled up onto a face I haven't seen in years. Six years._

 _My mother was holding me._

 _A whimper escaped my lips before the hot tears poured down my face. Sharp, painful coughs broke through, making me pull away._

 _"_ _It's okay. I'm here,"_ _she murmured as she embraced me tighter._

 _"_ _I'm so s-sorry, mom. I failed," I choked out, burying my face back into her parka. "You gave up yourself for me, and I failed. Failed you, failed Sokka, everyone. There was so much I had to do and I couldn't. I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better daughter."_

 _She lifted my chin to her face. Her face was so familiar. Sokka's features were softened slightly by her. And Gran-Gran started to say I looked more and more like mom when I hot older. Particularly when scolding Sokka._

 _Her eyes, the same blue as my own, stared into mine. "Katara, you've done so much. I'm more proud of you than you'll ever know. Follow me. We're going somewhere safe and warm."_

 _I held her hand and followed on my weak legs, leaning heavily on her. The blades in my chest hacked deeper as we walked. Wind bit at my damp skin and clothes, chilling me deeply. I grit my teeth to keep them from chattering. I couldn't stop myself from shivering though._

 _My mom led me to a lonely hut out on the ice. This kind of hut looked odd, like it was carved out of a chunk of ice. I'm used to skins on a stick frame. Smoke drifted lazily from an actual chimney. Warmth flooded out when she flipped over the skin used to cover the doorway. A blazing fire and a smaller lamp lit the single room. A mat and blankets lay on the floor near the lamp._

 _She quickly pulled me out of my clothes put me into a set of dry ones in familiar, Water Tribe blue. A great change from the greens of the Earth Kingdom I've grown used to. I stroked the material absentmindedly as my mom set aside my wet clothes._

 _"_ _Lie down, please," she said, motioning to the mat as she peeled off her parka._

 _I let my legs collapse beneath me and curled up on the mat, wrapping my arms around myself. "Am I dead?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I unwrapped my right arm from myself and inspected it. It was the weaker one._

 _The burn still marred it, a vivid red compared to the rest of my usual bronze skin, but didn't hurt._ _In fact, it was numb. Too numb. It stretched along outside of about half of my upper forearm to just past my elbow._ **(Think along part of the radius, sorry for no better reference)**

 _"_ _Why would you ask that?" she asked, kneeling beside me._

 _"_ _I thought maybe my body couldn't handle all this." This was a weak lie. Better come clean. "Everything's going to be different. I don't want to see what will happen if I wake up now. I'm not ready for anything. I'm just tired. It would have been easier to give up in the water."_

 _"_ _I know it's hard right now. But I promise it will get better. Never stop trying, Katara. You give so many others reasons and the strength to fight too."_

 _"_ _I-I can't," I mumbled._

 _"_ _Yes, you can. You just need some time to rest first." She partially picked me up, like I was eight again, and tucked me beneath layers of blankets. It was warm, dry, and above all, comfortable. My body had been screaming for rest, but I wanted to stay with my mother. Try as I might, I still found my eyes closing. My mom's warm hand slid into mine._

 _She gave it a squeeze."Good night, Katara. Remember, I always love you," she blew out the lamp, leaving a faint orange glow around me within the shadows that swallowed her._

 _"_ _No, wait. Mom? Mom!" I cried out._

* * *

I woke up curled up on a floor, in the same position my mom had left me.

I sensed a few things at once. Instead of her hands, my left hand was clutching the other's tattered wrappings. Rattling filled my ears, matching the lurches and bumps I felt. There was a weird, nearly metallic taste painted on the back of my throat. A musty smell filled the air.

I opened my eyes. Darkness was all there was. As my eyes adjusted, I could see more. I was in some sort of cart. It looked and felt to be wooden. Walls enclosed me, though one wall—the one I assumed was the back—had a large opening with bars. The sky beyond was dark and sprinkled with stars.

What did this mean?

My head ached too much to think clearly. I groggily tried prop myself up. My right arm refused to help me up. It still felt like heat and pain was pulsing from my arm, far worse than when Aang had accidentally burned my hands. At least then I could heal myself.

I started to scoot backwards and prop myself using my left arm instead, but a strong lurch brought my arm out from under me. After another attempt, I sat leaning against a wall. My fingers flew to my throat almost by their own accord. At least I still have my mother's necklace. One piece of her—and home—to always have with me.

Speaking of home, I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. It may be spring, but the air was crisp tonight. My arms brushed a surprising amount of bare skin. I've been stripped down to my sarashi.

Someone undressed me at some point.

My face heated when I fully absorbed the thought. I felt around, yearning for any sort of cover. Clothes were in a pile against the wall opposite of me. They were a bit damp, but were comfortable enough. A tunic with sleeves that ended at my elbows and baggy pants. My boots were gone and there were no other shoes I could feel or see.

Annoyed with feeling damp, I swept my left arm over my body to bend out the water from my clothes. Nothing happened. I felt my heart pick up.

 _Okay, maybe your focus is too scattered again,_ I tried to reassure myself. I swept my right arm stiffly over myself. _My bending… but the only one that can take it away is Ty Lee. Azula's friend, the acrobat…_

 _I'm going to the Fire Nation,_ I realized, starting to feel panicked.

I hugged my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I shivered again, from fear or cold I'm not sure. A cool tear leaked from an eye, then another. _No._ _I am_ not _going to sit here and cry. I'm not eight years old. I'm not the helpless little girl whose mom just died,_ I chastised myself. I rubbed my eyes.

What lead me here in the first place?

The underground battle. But what specifically happened? I just remember getting flung against a wall then blacking out. And Aang…

He…he _died_. But I brought him back, didn't I? My oasis water isn't around my neck anymore. Even if I revived him successfully, Aang would need more healing. There's no way he'd be fine after being struck by lightning.

Lightning.

Azula.

 _Zuko._

 _It's his fault I'm stuck here._ _That filthy, good-for-nothing, little…_ I seethed. I exhaled through gritted teeth. _I swear if the others didn't get away safely, I won't show him any mercy._

I slammed a fist onto the floor in anger, a dull _thunk_ ensuing. My now throbbing hand made me regret it immediately afterwords.

There wasn't much else to do. I doubt I could stand if I tried. Not that standing would accomplish anything useful in the first place. I settled with fidgeting with my hands.

Minutes or hours could have passed for all I knew. Time just went by monotonously, spent staring at the burn's pain ebbed slightly but smarted when touched. Inevitably, I grew hungry and my thirst intensified.

Sometime later, the rattling stopped. Three different sets of footsteps sounded, one quicker and lighter than the other two. What entranced me was a warm, lively orange glow dancing closer and closer.

Two uniformed guards clad in red and black entered my field of vision. One was firebending. Ty Lee waltzed in behind them in her usual pink outfit.

The light let me see where I was for the first time. I _was_ in some sort of portable cell, huddled in a corner farthest from the dark metal bars. Glancing down, I saw the pants were brown and the tunic was red with a darker trim.

"Hey, you're that waterbender, the Avatar's girlfriend, aren't you?" Ty Lee chirped, her brown eyes gleaming in the firelight.

"What do you want from me?" I rasped.

"No need to be impolite now, Katara, is it? We were worried you'd never wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"I'll take that as a yes, Katara. You were unconscious for nearly two days, I think." She paused. "Come here. If you cooperate, you'll get rewarded."

I didn't move. _Two_ days? No wonder I feel awful.

"I'll give you another chance. I don't have a choice."

I still refused to move.

"Sorry. Guards," she commanded.

The non-bender walked close to the bars. I stood and pressed myself to the back of my cell. He sighed, barely audible and turned something to raise the bars. It rattled loudly and softly shook the cart. As soon as he stopped cranking, I felt defeated. I couldn't run or bend.

He grabbed my arms tightly and wrenched me to the opening. I protested weakly, but couldn't stop him. Ty Lee walked over and prodded me in a few places across my spine and arms. I recoiled as she touched my right arm. My joints felt weak and rubbery afterwords, as usual. A final jab near my ear made me drowsy.

The guard grabbed me by my collar again and shoved me back into my cell. The other had apparently made a quick trip and now held two bowls. He aimed in my vague direction and tossed them in. Water and rice poured out of them.

The guards left after a minute, but Ty Lee lingered. "You might want eat. Tomorrow, you're getting out of that cart. You're going to go on foot now that you're awake," she said in an undertone. After watching for another moment, she left, her eyes and smile as bright as before. She left me confused. Was she trying to help me?

Reluctantly, I edged to the water bowl, which was about half empty. I took a quick tentative sip. The water within smelled and tasted a bit earthy. Probably not the best sign, but it was better than nothing. Even though I knew it wouldn't work, I moved my fingers in a scooping motion over the bowl. Nothing.

I took the bowls to my corner, sat down, and drank slowly despite my thirst. The water took the edge off my hunger, but I know I have to eat. With no utensils, I'd have to use my hands. I poured the little remaining water to rinse them, then ate.

Setting aside the empty bowls, I faced a new problem. Ty Lee hit some pressure point to make me drowsy. I didn't want to sleep again.

The rattling of what the cart started again. We were on the move again. I stared out at the passing trees and let my mind wander.

Could I find a way to escape again? This cart was probably heading west through the Earth Kingdom right now. To the Fire Nation. Well, soon enough. And if I've been out for two days, we must be near water. Ba Sing Se was definitely behind us. We must be near the Western Lake. Funny to think how I crossed the eastern one not too long ago.

With everyone else. I missed them terribly already. Even Toph, as much as she got on my nerves. I hope they're going out to meet dad and not look for me. It'd be best.

 _I hope they'll be okay without me,_ I remember thinking before nodding off.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I backtracked quite a bit because I didn't want to get too far ahead in the story. So about half the chapter is the Crystal Catacombs battle from another point-of-view. Speaking of point-of-view, I'm going to try to alternate it every chapter or so. Skip the battle or don't, whatever your preference. I'm kind of bad at writing travel scenes, but I tried._

* * *

Flames erupted in my hands and I stepped angrily towards the Avatar. Uncle tugged at my robes, pulling me back. His eyes questioned me silently. Reluctantly, I put out the flames burning in my palms.

 _"_ Zuko, it's time we talked," Uncle said. He paused to look at the Avatar and Katara. "Go help you other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Aang walked away hastily. Katara shot a glance back at us before following.

"Why, Uncle?" I asked, not quite facing him.

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good."

I open my mouth to answer, but instead yell in surprise. Green crystal shot out from crevices in the ground around Uncle, enclosing him. Uncle struggled briefly before focusing his gaze somewhere behind me. I crouched slightly and turned to the intruders.

Two Dai Li slid down from the sides of the chamber. Azula slid down behind them and landed lightly on her feet.

 _"_ I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle," she quipped, turning to face him. I stepped around her, protecting him. "But Zuko, _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"

"Release him immediately," I commanded.

"It's not too late for _you_ , Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you," Uncle cautioned from his prison.

"Why don't you let _him_ decide, Uncle?" Azula said sharply. She turned to face me again, her face softer. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day." She clenched her hand into a fist and raised it as she said, "This is a glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko, I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want," Uncle implored.

"You are free to choose." Azula gave a wave of her hand. The Dai Lie earthbent themselves up and out. She sauntered through the tunnel to catch up with the Avatar.

I glanced at her retreating back, then back at Uncle. His bright eyes seemed to penetrate me, warning me silently. Do I choose the man who's cared for me for the past three years? Or a chance to finally regain my honor? To finally please Father? I closed my eyes and made up my mind.

 _I'm sorry, Uncle._

I hurried through the tunnel. Azula was standing between the Avatar and Katara, hands raised and pointed at them. In a bending stance. She was fast. Even from my position, the air felt tingly. Electric.

Taking careful aim, I inhaled and shot a fireball at my sister, hoping to catch her off guard. Azula stumbled and looked around frantically. Her gaze met mine and hardened.

I raised my left arm behind me head, aiming carefully with my right, mulling over who to attack. Each would have different effects.

Azula would kill me first chance if I even thought of going against her.

Katara wouldn't be worth attacking. She could heal herself and counteract with all this water around. It was a stupid move at the North Pole, but I've learned. Aang could go into the Avatar State if he got too upset over her as well.

But the Avatar, my target for the past three years, was staring at me wide-eyed. Why not now? I let my gaze linger on him before lashing out.

The Avatar snuffed out my attack with a blast of air and ran, bounding away higher and faster than a normal person. I followed in hot pursuit, sending more and more fire. Again, he put out the attacks with a blast of air. He twisted and sent a powerful air current at me. My feet went out from under me. Earth met my shoulder. Hard. But my pain was forgotten.

Aang was leaping away, landing in on a wedge of crystal high above.

I pushed myself up and ran after him, furious. Anger charged my body, feeling like a buzz within me. I stood a small distance from the face of stone.

I channeled my chi and anger through my arms and into my hands, heat itching under them. Two streams of fire flowed fiercely from my hands. I pulled them closer, intwining them into one stream with a white-hot head. The new comet-like inferno rocketed towards the Avatar.

He raised his arms, bringing up a wall of crystal with them. The crystal absorbed most of the impact, shattering. He went down, but scampered back up.

Letting flames grow in my hand, I raised my arms. With a twitch of my hand, the flames shot out, lengthening into a writhing whip I held in my hands. Flames shot out at Aang with no effort. They barely missed, and he was running out of places to run. He looked around frantically. A vicious tongue of flame lashed directly at him.

At the last second, He jumped into open air. Time seemed to stand still as he was in the air, suspended for an instant. He boosted himself onto a chunk of earth on the ceiling and latched on tightly. One right above me. Aang brings down his arms. I turn and run. The thundering impact still sends me flying across a stream of water.

I tried to curl up and struck the earth on my side. Everything erupted in dull pain. I couldn't move for a minute, but lay there clutching my side. It'd definitely bruise later. Finally, I struggled to my feet. I opened my eyes and looked around. Aang was still lying in the crater he made with the colossal chunk of earth.

I turned my head in the other direction, scanning for Azula. Katara had her trapped in two streams of water. Throwing one glance at her, then the Avatar, I sent a fire whip at Azula's liquid holds. Katara stumbled back for a split second.

Azula met my eyes for a moment before darting to Aang. I leapt to Katara, sending another fire whip. She reacted quicker than I expected with a water one.

"I thought you changed!" she yelled at me after several exchanges.

"I _have_ changed," I shout back.

I bring back my arm, ready to release, when blue hurdles towards her. Katara barely bends enough water to protect herself. Azula leapt to my side and continued to attack.

Working with my sister, battling Katara was a lot easier. But she still dodged or blocked all of our attacks. Inhaling deeply, I drew in extra oxygen for my next attack. Feeling the familiar burning sensation of the charge in my chest, I sent a powerful blast at Katara, sweeping her feet from under her. She scrambled back up, but not quick enough.

Azula smirked as she sent a fire stream at the girl. Katara's eyes widened before she flew into a large hunk of crystal, collapsing onto the floor below her. Azula started toward her.

Deep rumbling came from behind us, the ground beginning to shake. Azula stopped in her tracks. Aang was perched on top of a colossal wave of earth and crystal chunks, surging towards us. I looked to my sister, not knowing how to stop him.

Her fine eyebrows were furrowed, hands pointed at the floor, twitching slightly and starting to smoke. A Dai Li agent bent the Avatar's earth surf, knocking him down. More agents flocked behind my sister, starting to surround the air and waterbending duo.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm the respected and feared Fire Princess Azula. Of course I could get a private army," my sister quipped. "You can't? Oh, right, you were hiding from us, living among earth peasants."

I scowled at her.

Katara rose from a stream running through the cavern's center. Within a mass of shimmering water, she brought herself back down to dry earth. _Spirits._ She must have healed herself while we were distracted.

Tendrils of water snaking around her, lashing out at agents. Aang was holding his own with air nearby. He moved his mouth, saying something, though I doubt she could have heard him. Crystal bent into a shelter around him immediately afterwords. The coward, leaving the girl to fight dozens on her own.

Dai Li fell, but more go in the place for every fallen. Despite her efforts, there were still far too many for Katara to get through on her own. They started to close in on her, but was interrupted. The Avatar's eyes and tattoos flared.

The crystal shattered, sending shards towards us. I ducked to avoid any. Light pulsed for an instant before forming a beacon. Aang ascended slowly in the air within. Katara stared up and took a few steps back. The rest of us followed her example. Well, except one of us.

"He makes it far too easy," Azula muttered as she shifted her stance. She pointed at the Avatar's back, and before I could stop her, released an arc of lightning.

She didn't miss.

I stared in disbelief at Azula and the shock of the Avatar being killed. Killed _._ Dead _. Gone._ Three long years of hunting him, and now he's been killed by my younger sister.

Katara stood senseless as well. Tears welled in her eyes and them shone in the dim light. She swept her arm over the river, pulling the water to envelope the Avatar. Turning to us for a moment, she lowered an arm, sending a monstrous wave surging toward us.

I spun and bent a ring around me, evaporating water in my area with the familiar hiss of steam. Waving her arms inward and outward, Katara bent water around her, then froze it. Thick, opaque walls surrounded the pair. It was impossible to see inside.

Azula shifted, ready to unleash a volley of attacks. I heard a shout a moment before a figure came at us.

Uncle.

Azula was clearly surprised. Uncle took the chance to thrust out an arm, and a length of fire dangerously close to Azula. The Dai Li snapped to their senses.

They backed Uncle away, him fighting every second of the way, onto a vein of crystal. One bent an earth glove at his feet and another crystal around his body, all the way up to his neck. He watched me silently for a moment before turning away his head. My heart dropped into my stomach.

Azula sent a fire blasts at the wall. Try as I might, my attacks couldn't get through the wall, though weakened it. My emotions were clouding my bending, and I _knew_ it. But knowing can't fix it.

Fire kept meeting ice, the ice getting thinner and thinner, and soon enough, translucent. Katara was standing inside, her arms raised. The Avatar's body shot up the waterfall.

Frustrated, I twisted on one foot, rotating my core, and kicked, sending a surprisingly powerful plume of fire at the weakened ice. As I turned, I sent a ring of fire through my hands for good measure.

A raw scream pierced the air. The water carrying the Avatar swelled and slowed considerably. I stopped, turning to face Katara's direction. She had crumpled against a stone wall.

"Good job, Zuko, I didn't know you had it in you." Azula stepped towards Katara's limp form, inspecting her from a distance. "She's not dead. Yet. Should we kill her? Maybe then the Avatar's friends will be too heartbroken to fight, with the loss of their last chance to defeat Father and the water peasant." She laughed, then produced a steady flame over her palm and stepped closer.

Shaking my head, I walk closer to the waterbender. I grabbed a rope a Dai Li agent offered and crouched near her to bind her wrists.

She had burns. One particularly large one covering a part of her right forearm. Without a healer, or her own healing ability, it'd scar like mine.

Or worse. I felt a bit uneasy.

"We don't need unnecessary blood on our hands," I say. Katara turned at the sound of my voice. She looked up at me, eyes unfocused.

I turned to Azula as Katara passed out. "Besides, she's far more useful alive."

"How so?" Azula asked, walking over.

"If we kill her, who knows what would happen. The Avatar's friends, her brother and the earthbender, could come after us. Maybe she can give us information on them."

"Good point. It would be fun to punish them for crimes against the Fire Nation," she drawled. "Perhaps she and Uncle can be neighbors in prison. You," she said, pointing. "And you. One of you carry the girl, the other lead my dear uncle. We've got to get moving." She lead her Dai Li agents out of the Crystal Catacombs.

An agent bent Uncle out of his prison and cuffed him with an earth glove. Another slung Katara roughly over his shoulder. After a moment, I followed behind her. Azula smiled before saying, "I knew you'd pick the right side."

* * *

"We've done it, Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se." Azula said several hours later from her spot lounging on the throne.

I stood nearby. The same thought had been gnawing at me for hours. "I betrayed Uncle." I had gone down to see him earlier in his cell. He was silent and was just meditating. I had left after seeing he wouldn't respond to anyone at the time.

"No, he betrayed you." She rose from the throne and faced me. "Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?"

"He doesn't need to, Zuko." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Today, you restored your own honor." She stepped away and leaned against the throne again. "Besides, the Avatar's dead and we caught his girlfriend. She, as you said, can be useful."

"You're right," I said. Though I said this easily, but the thoughts of today filled me with doubt.

"Come on, Zuko. Where's your festive spirit? Ba Sing Se will officially be Fire Nation within a few days. Too bad we'll miss it."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going home. It'll take about two weeks. We'll be gone my tomorrow morning."

"Why didn't we leave immediately then?"

Azula gave a smile before answering."As much as I'd like to leave with a celebration in our honor, we need to travel quickly. Besides, I wanted to sit in the throne before we left. Kind of when we were little. I'd always wanted to be up where grandfather was." She turned her head, as if to clear it.

"Let's talk more on the trip, Zu-Zu. I really do need to make sure the Dai Li are preparing everything correctly and finish arrangements to go back home. After all, we'll be transporting two prisoners there."

"See you soon, then," I replied, feeling utterly confused. Two prisoners? Uncle would probably be one, and who else? Katara?

I walked outside to go see what I had to do. No one instructed me to do anything. I didn't really have anything to pack, except…

I made my way through the streets of Ba Sing Se to the Upper Ring. It took longer than I thought. I even thought I got lost, before seeing a few familiar streets and landmarks, like Pao's tea house. From there, it was an easy trip.

Soon enough, the Jasmine Dragon stood in front of me. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then ducked inside and went back to the kitchens.

A small Fire Nation cup sat on a counter. It had chipped slightly along the rim, though it was expected after three years of use. I could still see Uncle offering me it, steaming with a new blend when my burn was still bandaged. Again after searches at the air temples were futile. And again while scouring the South Pole.

I wrapped it in a nearby cloth and tucked it into my robes. I wanted something nicer to put it in. Maybe I could find something at the market in the Middle Ring.

 _How many people's lives are going to change because of us?_ I couldn't help thinking on my way there, weaving through the crowd of people.

" _Lee_?" a familiar voice called.

I froze.

"Lee! I can't believe it. It's been so long!" Jin chirped as she came nearer.

"I, er, hi," I stammered. "I was just on my way to the market."

"I was too. My mother wanted me to get some fish for dinner. Can I join you?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered. I started to walk again. Jin followed.

"What have you been up to? I heard your uncle opened a tea shop in the Upper Ring."

At her words I felt a pang. "Yeah. It's called the Jasmine Dragon. It's pretty nice," I answered.

"Must be," she said wistfully. "I would've gone to find it sooner, but being the Upper Ring and all…"

I felt the back of my neck heat as Jin turned to a fish vendor. A few rows of fish were lined up on ice. Two were picked out and bagged. She started to fish through a bag for coins.

"No, let me," I said, stopping her. I pulled silver coins from my green robes.

"No, I can't let you, Lee," Jin started to protest.

"It's the least I can do after leaving without a word." _and betraying you. And the whole city. You just don't know it yet,_ I finished internally.

She furrowed her brows for a second as she thought about it. "Fine," she conceded.

I handed over the coins and Jin took the bag. We walked to a nearby cloth vender. I looked over his wares. There were many, mostly in Earth Kingdoms colors. I decided on a pale gold one and payed for it.

"I need to go back to the, uh, Jasmine Dragon soon," I lied.

"Oh. Well, see you around then," Jin said, sounding despondent. "I still owe you for the fish."

"No, really—" I insisted.

Jin cut me off with a peck on the check. My face started to burn. She gave a small smile before disappearing into the sea of people. _I'm so sorry for what I've done to Ba Sing Se, Jin,_ I thought guiltily staring at where she disappeared.

In a guest room at the palace that night, I slept uneasily.

"You don't want to change out of Earth peasant clothes?" Azula asked the next morning, looking at me critically.

I had changed into different ones when I woke up. I looked up from my picked-at breakfast to answer her. "I'm fine for now. It'll raise less suspicion. We can travel faster."

"True enough. Everything's ready. Let's go. We've wasted enough time already." Azula turned on her heel and walked away. I sighed and put down my chopsticks before following.

Outside, Azula weaved through the dark and confusing streets with ease. Surprisingly quickly, we were at the edge of the Outer Ring. Ostrich-horses with saddlebags and a cart were apparently waiting for us. A few guards wearing earth kingdom colors were too.

"The cart?" I queried.

"The snow peasant still hasn't woken up," Azula said, striding over to a nearby ostrich-horse. She inspected the animal for a minute before climbing into its saddle.

 _Still hasn't woken up? No, it hasn't even been a day. It'll be fine,_ I reminded myself. I clambered on the saddle of another ostrich-horse.

I looked around again. "Aren't Ty Lee and Mai coming too?"

"Mai got a head start on us. And Ty Lee's going to stay behind to chi block the peasant when she's awake," Azula explained. She snapped the ostrich-horse's reins. The animal started at a brisk pace and seemed it wouldn't let up anytime soon.

I hurried mine to catch up. Two guards followed me. I suspect they were just a few Dai Li dressed as regular guards. Azula wouldn't trust anyone else.

The sun rose steadily and climbed through the sky. We rode in relative silence for hours, not a single word spoken. Just the pounding of ostrich-horses' feet against uneven terrain in the vague path. We were getting closer and closer to home. Closer to father.

Around noon, Azula called for a halt while we ate a quick meal and stretched our legs. I climbed down from my saddle and rummaged through the attached saddlebag. Several small buns and fruit were within. I raised an apple to my mouth, but tossed it to my ostrich-horse instead. It eagerly snapped it up. I ate a bun and an apple for myself.

When we started to ride again, the ostrich-horse kept trying to nuzzle me as I tried to climb back into the saddle. I gave it a quick pat on its beak just to get it out of the way. When I was finally in the saddle, I decided to break the silence. "What did you do with Uncle?"

"He's a traitor, Zuko. He'll rot in a guarded prison cell back home. But as of now, he's going on our ship back home in the prison hold."

"It's what he deserves for his treacherous acts against the Fire Nation, against _me_ " I lied. I'd have to find that prison. I need to convince him I chose the right side.

"Good. It's about time you realized that, Zu-Zu," Azula commended.

There was another looming problem I wanted to know about as well. "And the girl?"

"Why should you worry about her?" Azula asked. She sounded slightly suspicious.

"Useful information source. If she's treated well enough, it might make things easier for us later."

"I already made sure Ty Lee would get her some proper Fire Nation clothes instead of her ruined ones. I also told her to allow the peasant to heal herself. She'd be of no for palace work use if that arm didn't heal properly."

"Fair enough," I remarked. "So, we're going to work her in the palace? What if she tries to rebel?"

"She won't. We'll make sure she's. . .demoralized before then," Azula insinuated with a ghost of a smile on her lips. She nudged her ostrich-horse and rode farther ahead, leaving me behind. Her answer left me feeling bit uneasy.

The ride lapsed into silence again for a couple more hours. The afternoon started to wane and the sun climbed steadily to meet the horizon. Our animals slowed considerably. They needed to be rested, and soon.

"How much longer until our checkpoint?" Azula called out as she yanked her animal's reins to a stop.

"Oh, er—" the younger guard stuttered. He brushed the few hopeful wisps of beard on his chin with a thumb as he pulled out a map with his other hand.

He had a bit of an awkward air around him. With his lanky frame, it was a wonder he qualified to be a Dai Li agent. By the way he handled the map, I would have taken him to be a scholar.

He traced a path along the map's surface with a finger. "It should be about here," he answered at last.

"We're surrounded by forest. Does you see anything useful near by?" Azula asked in a dangerous tone.

"Please, princess," he plead, inclining his head. "We're a little ahead of schedule. We might for a short while."

"You see, my brother and I need to get back home as soon as possible. The Fire Lord is waiting for us. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would you?" Azula said as she toyed with a flame she lit over her hand. "You know, unlike the other elements, fire lives after it's been bent. It will breathe and grow. It spreads and devours. And my grasp of it might just… _slip._ " She let a small fireball drop, but extinguished it just before it met grass.

I wanted to speak out to her and defend the guard, but held my tongue. Azula can't think I'm against her in any way.

"O-Of course, princess," he stammered, going quite a bit paler. "Look, here they are now!" he exclaimed, pointing somewhere ahead of us. Two people leading two ostrich-horses each walked toward us.

The exchange was quick my ostrich-horse seemed rather hesitant to leave. Though with a handful of feed, it was happy to be lead away.

The new one for me snapped at my hand when I started to mount. When I was in, it still didn't seem to like me, but rode on.

Soon, the sun had disappeared and was replaced with stars, slowly winking into view, one after another. Even after the moon had risen for a while, we didn't stop. Apparently, we wouldn't for sleep. I nodded off. Every once in a while, I'd jerk awake, but everything was still fine. This grouchy ostrich-horse was traded at some point in the night.

By the time the sun had started to rise, energy seemed to course through my body, wiping out any drowsiness. I looked around. The land still looked to be about the same. Azula was sitting up straight on her ride up front, apparently wide-awake.

I prompted my ostrich-horse to go faster, to catch up. It turned and snorted at me, but did so. "Finally awake, Zu-Zu? Hungry?" Azula asked as I approached.

"I'm fine, Azula," I answered curtly. I actually _was_ hungry as I forget to eat anything after that break yesterday. "How close are we to the Western Lake?" I asked.

"Aren't you clever for figuring that out?" Azula scoffed. Taking a more sincere tone, she continued, "We should be there by noon or before then. We were lucky enough to get my—our—royal barge. As I'm told, it's larger than and travels faster than anything you've travelled in before."

Well, she had a point there. The cruiser I used back to chase the Avatar during winter was nearly a century outdated.

I started to lag behind. Azula didn't seem to mind me leaving her, of course. After eating an apple, I couldn't shake the anxiety I was starting to feel. It kept chewing at me as the hours passed quickly.

Far too soon, I could hear the gentle roar of water. Then, see it. A black two-pronged bow jutted out of the water. Gold rimmed their edges and the tower on deck. The barge itself was a huge steel machine with a painted red tower.

Azula rode out in front and dismounted at the dock. I lingered for a minute. No turning back now. Well, there was no turning back from the Catacombs. No turning back from the point of choosing the Azula over Uncle.

She started the walk up, but turned to face me. "Come on, Zu-Zu. The homeland's waiting."

* * *

 _A/N II: Jinko's not going to be brought into this story. Sorry to those of you who ship it._

 _A/N as of April 2017: Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been busy and distracted somehow for weeks, which I know is no good excuse. The only good thing that came out of my time of not writing is joining the_ Steven Universe _fandom :) I'm furiously working on the next chapter as of now._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aight, I know I promised my regular length by last weekend. It takes more like two weeks to get a regular length chapter done, for me anyway. I really can't express how sorry I am for this. Finishing end of year exams/testing (whatever you do) was hectic this year in particular, though I salvaged a useful tool. Surviving off of four or so hours of sleep is now feasible for me for days at a time. And now having 5 projects in as many classes due within a week and a half is just great too.**

 **Joining new fandoms ( _Naruto_ and _Steven Universe_ , both of which I don't own) didn't help either. On the note of _SU_ , _Lion_ _4:_ _Alternate_ _Ending_ kinda sucked. I mean, I waited _41_ fracking days for a new episode. And all Sugar gives us is what felt like a filler with sweet, innocent, pure, unfairly pressured Steven asking the deep stuff. The ** purpose **of him** existing **and getting upset when he can't find an answer.**

 **Got a few new A:TLA ff ideas as well, but I'm determined to finish this story, no matter how long it takes me.**

 **Vent over: back to the regularly scheduled story.**

* * *

Early sunlight fought through clouds, slowly reviving the sky. The bars of my cell marred the view.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands before stretching out my sore arms. The guard from yesterday wasn't too gentle holding me so Ty Lee could chi-block me. The still-unfamiliar twinge of the burn startled me.

In the faint light, I turned it to inspect it further. Bruised had started to form on my forearms, but those weren't my main focus. It had scabbed over around the edges, spreading inwards. At least it was starting to heal on its own. I just hope I can keep it clean.

I smacked my lips, finding my mouth unbearably dry. Other than the dry mouth, my head still felt foggy. I hope it's nothing that some food or water can't fix.

I sighed and absentmindedly swept aside the hair that had gotten in my face. It felt kind of off though. With growing horror, I let my hands roam to my head. My fingers found long frizzy loops and knots. I tugged at it experimentally. This would be fun to undo.

With a groan, I started to—painfully and slowly—comb through it with my fingers, wasting a good bit of time. _This is great, Katara,_ I thought wryly _, you're fretting more over your hair than being taken to the Fire Nation._

 _Or the fact that you have no idea where your idiotic brother and your friends are._

 _Or if they're going ahead with the plan. I shouldn't matter enough to completely alter this. I'm nothing in this war._

"Go check the girl again," a gruff voice called out somewhere ahead of me.

 _Then again, a nothing wouldn't have to be checked every hour in a cell._

"But—" a younger voice started.

"Ty Lee is in charge of this. She wants us to check her every hour or so. So go _check_ ," he said harshly.

The cart lurched to a stop, sending my head back to the wooden wall a what _thunk_. I muttered under my breath rubbing it. Sliding footsteps coming closer silenced me.

A rather young guard poked his head in looking bored. When his eyes (brown, can't tell whether Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom based on his uniform either) met mine, he recoiled, eyes wide, before retreating. Apparently he wasn't expecting me awake.

The next to appear was Ty Lee herself with two different guards. "Hey, Katara," she started with a her usual bright grin. "You have the chance to strike a good deal with us. Sound good?"

I scowled up at her but did not answer.

"All you need to do is cooperate, we'll let you heal yourself."

 _Heal? They wouldn't really trust me to do that, would they?_

"I wish we captured your brother instead. All we'd have to do to cooperate is give him food, huh? Not to mention he's cute when he tries to fight," she giggled.

 _Bleh_. _What did she see in him?_ "Fine," I said reluctantly.

A guard passed a bowl to Ty Lee, who handed it to me.

There was a generous amount within. Under the watchful eye of the other three, I drew a little into my mouth first. As much as I hate to admit it, my bending—I myself—was weak. Just that small amount of water was unsteady and dripping as I bent it. More like my amateur attempts back home.

I pulled water onto my hand slowly, letting it pool, then slowly surround it. As gently as I could, I made the water glove meet my arm and glow softly. The sensation was uncomfortably prickly, like when a limb falls asleep. Just as it subsided to cool relief, my bending gave in.

Water slipped from my grasp and splashed unceremoniously to the wooden planks beneath me. I was exhausted from the shortest healing session I've ever done! I glared down at the wet spots.

"The extra water?" Ty Lee said, grabbing my attention.

I picked up the bowl, staring down at it, thinking. Could I escape? I glanced up. The wooden bars would be no problem to slice through with a sheet of water. That is, if I wasn't already exhausted. Even so, I'd still have to take down Ty Lee _and_ two grown men.

"Your part of the deal was cooperation, remember that," she added. The taller of the guards sparked a flame in his palm, letting it dance dangerously close to the wooden walls.

I didn't really have a choice on this ride, did I? I slid the bowl through the bars.

"You're getting out. We leave behind the cart and you're riding with us until we get to the ship. Any funny business, and you'll have to pay when we get to the Fire Nation," she chattered as a guard raised the bars again with the crank. They were raised to their full height.

I stood shakily. Leaning my left hand against the wall, I walked to the edge. Well, walk would be too gracious of a word to describe how I moved. More like drawn out, quick stumbles. After days of being unconscious and not really moving (what was hopefully) last night, my legs were unsteady to stay the least. I hesitated at the exit.

"What do you want? For us to carry you down?" the firebender snapped.

I hopped down. _Sprits!_ The fall to bare earth was only around two feet, but my knees crumpled beneath me. I quickly scrambled back up, furious with myself. I couldn't even handle something this small! And in front of the enemy too. I averted my gaze to my feet.

The other guard snapped leather cuffs over my wrists. There was little slack, so any escape would be impossible until they were off. He tugged me to an ostrich-horse ahead of the cart. He mounted easily before reaching down towards me. I backed away a few steps.

Ty Lee cleared her throat from behind us.

Reluctantly, I edged closer. He grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me onto the animal's back. His fingers lingered for just a heartbeat too long. I felt my face twist into a scowl as it heated slightly.

Turning to the path ahead of us instead, I could see a large ship made of dark metal bobbing in the water. Even form the distance, I could tell it had several decorative prongs of some sort in one end. We'd probably reach it sometime early tomorrow if we rode quickly.

As we started off, I couldn't resist looking back. Ba Sing Se's wall, a proud symbol of the city's power just few days ago, covered in Fire Nation banners. _I can relate with you at least,_ I thought glumly, picking at my red tunic.

A gust of wind close to the wall, just a breeze here, lifted a banner high enough to see some serious damage. A gaping hole in the way peaked through, more notably near the top. The Terra Team tried resisting, no doubt, probably resorting to using the wall.

The hole briefly let green peek shyly through before the banner fluttered back down. Ba Sing Se would remain Earth Kingdom. Even when hidden by something blatantly foreign.

I fingered my necklace and clenched my jaw.

We rode through the day, only stopping to eat, stretch, and for me to get chi-blocked. The only provisions I got were water and a roll after being blocked. That was a stupid idea to begin with. Being blocked makes my joints go soft, so doing just about anything afterwords is sloppy, if done at all. While I'm fussed at for 'making a mess,' I break the glower I've adopted for the majority of the trip to nod dumbly.

Night wasn't all that different either. I nodded off when I could, but it was hard when I my wrists were being rubbed raw and I could start to hear water. Some hours later, I could _smell_ it too. I was scared to do so, but looked.

The barge was a mammoth vessel made of dark iron. Gold, whether real or just paint, trimmed the edges of three prongs in the front and a tower. Behind the tower were two smokestacks as well.

What was beneath the ship caught my attention more. My hands were itching to feel water run over me, to heal, to comfort. My chest ached just looking at it. _Remember, they need your_ trust _. Escape will be easier later_ , I reminded myself.

I didn't really have a plan of escape as of now. I'm too weak to get anywhere anytime quickly. No where to go on the ship either. Building trust could be useful by the time we're in the Fire Nation though. Maybe I could find some way to hide as much skin as possible and shade my eyes by then. I'll be less noticeable. Blue eyes and dark skin would just scream _I'm an exotic underage girl that's obviously needed somewhere else._ I'll figure that out later.

Our group stopped at the rickety dock. Everyone climbed off their mounts for the last time. I followed numbly. The smooth metal gangway felt cool beneath my bare feet. At the first step aboard the ship, I felt a chill as the fine hairs on my arms rose.

At this point, Ty Lee and her guards finally separated. She bounded off, probably to find Azula.

My current guard, the non-bender, led me in the direction of the tower. Now that we were closer, I could see it sported red paint (of course) and a Fire Nation banner. I wasn't expecting to go in there anyway, but the guard's new direction concerned me. We were going to… the cargo hold?

He opened the trapdoor and had me go down after him. The dark cloaked anything beneath. The trapdoor above, providing only a small square of light, was closed by a mysterious pair of hands. I inhaled sharply. As we continued to descend, I _felt_ the dark, suffocating and endless. Having damp cloth pressed against my face would have been more welcoming than this. The dark had never scared me, but this was completely different than a fire going out for a few minutes back home.

A coarse scratching sound came from below. Suddenly, warm light sprung eagerly from a torch in the guard's hand. He pocketed flint and steel. As soon as my feet met the floor after him, so cold it felt like fire, he tugged me through a maze of crates and bundles. The whole way I danced on my toes, taking small quick steps to minimize contact with the floor.

To my surprise, there were actual cells down here. As far as I could tell, I'd be the only one down here. The guard pulled keys from a pocket and finally undid my cuffs. From there, a quick shove in, jangle of keys, slipping the torch in a holder, then receding footsteps.

The cell was small, but there were a few basic amenities; A decent-looking blanket rolled up in a corner, the torch was a great bonus, and a hole in a corner the floor.

I couldn't put up with the cold floor much longer. I'd tear up the blanket into strips to tie around my feet before investigating that hole. I could feel the icy floor through my pants as I kneeled down to reach the blanket. But it wasn't just blanket. I shook it out, and a pair of sandals fell out. _Thank the spirits._ I slipped them on, glad for this luxury. Now, for more pressing matters.

I edged close to the hole, but immediately recoiled, my hands flying to cover my nose and mouth. The smell! What could this…? No… The bathroom?! _I guess I'll find out in a few hours then,_ I thought wryly.

I padded back to the balled up blanket. After spreading it, I sat with my legs in out in front of me. I fought off a yawn and rubbed my eyes. What could I do for the next few weeks?

I could only imagine what Sokka would have done if he got trapped here. Bang on the ship with his boomerang, maybe tease the guards, and eagerly do anything for food. I can only hope that idiot can keep it together. But he's _my_ idiot. Toph will keep him in line. And Aang… if he's okay…if he—no— _when_ he wakes up. I bit my wobbling lip, but still felt the tears glide silently down to my chin. I hugged my knees to my chest and tucked my forehead between them. Spirits, I miss them more than anything. Even more than when my mom was taken all those years ago.

My dream the other day about her was confusing too. Why _her_? Why _then_? My mind must have been really scrambled from the whole battle, but still. Why not, say, the recent events? Or someone more important, like my father?

 _Well, not that he was a very good one after your mother was taken,_ a voice whispered in my ear _._ This surprised me. Was that really how I felt? Sure, he was a bit disconnected after. For weeks. We were never as close as we were before. Not to mention that he only said bye to Sokka before he left for the war because Sokka had tagged along.

 _Now's not the time,_ I tried to interrupt myself.

But the stream of thoughts turned rushed into a torrent. He never loved me the same, if at all, after mom was taken. It was my fault in the first place. She took the blame for me. How did I not see it in his eyes when I was blubbering the story to him? If I hadn't been there…

Just after losing her, I had to grow up to provide for him and my brother the best I could with Gran-Gran's help while Sokka played soldier. When Dad left, the situation worsened tenfold. Sokka sulked for days, only showing up to eat. I still had to work to try to keep Sokka, me, and Gran-Gran together. The last of our family.

 _Stop, Katara. You're supposed to be the strong one. You've done it for years already_ , I tried again. _It's only been a few days and your mind is already being turned against you_.

The thoughts were finally cut off by footsteps. Two sets of them. I hastily scrubbed at my eyes and backed up into a corner. They came closer and closer. One set was significantly heavier than the other's. They came to rest at the cell to my left, out of my sight. The doors complained as they were opened, then closed.

"What, old man? You think you're too good for us now? This is unfairly good treatment for a traitor like you," a guard snapped.

Only silence answered him. The guard spat into the cell before leaving.

Old man? He couldn't possible mean Zuko's uncle. Then again, the war's taken a crazy turn.

I yawned again. I haven't had much sleep lately—excluding those two-ish days I was out—just nodding off. I could worry about the other prisoner later.

* * *

When I woke up again, or rather was awoken, I was completely disoriented, but aware of hunger and thirst again. Everything was an orange haze. Numbly, I heard a clang nearby, somewhere in front of me. I rubbed at my eyes with the back of my hand and peered out into the gloom. As soon as my vision had focused, my face twisted into a scowl again.

Ty Lee was out there, inspecting her hands. A single guard with deep-set eyes accompanied her. He held a tray with a bowl and a tin cup.

"You know how this works," Ty Lee said as she met my gaze.

A sigh started to work its way through me, died in my mouth. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. I stretched out my arms gently before padding over to the bars. There, I turned around so that she could block me easier.

"You've been complying, so you get to heal this time," she corrected.

I turned back around, confused. I thought that one time I healed earlier would be the only time. It must have shown, because Ty Lee shot me a sympathetic look. She grabbed the tin cup from the tray and placed it on the ground on the opposite side of my cell.

Eager, though I tried to hide it, I pulled the water from the tin. This time I was able to hold the water slightly longer than before. That's still not too long. Or nearly enough. But an improvement, at least. When finished, I drew some into my mouth again. Then, reluctantly, bent the rest back into the tin. Finally, I stood with my back to Ty Lee at the bars again.

She went quickly, hitting through the bars. The sensation still drew a gasp from me despite becoming familiar by now. On shaky legs, and to avoid losing my balance gracefully, I went back to my blanket. I sat with my legs to my chest again and glowered at her over my knees. No point in hiding my anger as long as I still 'cooperated.'

"This place is really starting to mess with my aura," Ty Lee announced, brushing off her hands. She turned to the guard as she continued: "I'm just going to head up. Come back for the bowls and tins later."

She left, the guard soon after. I drank the water greedily and reluctantly started on the gruel despite my hunger. The empty containers were, as instructed, taken just before the next visit.

I don't know how often they came. I was certainly not getting three meals a day regularly. Hunger is a near-constant ache in my abdomen after the third visit for provisions (typically gruel and water). Thirst is always present as well, but I get enough to live.

Every other visit, I'm blocked. Every three the torch is replaced. With each visit, I feel more and more of my hope for the future slipping. Spirits know how long it's truly been. Or how far from the Fire Nation. Or if Aang is alive and well. As the hours pass in my cell, I stare mindlessly at the flickering torch, the only thing that changes around here. I can almost physically feel myself sinking farther and farther into a gloom.

Sleep never comes easy now either. Even though l I feel exhausted when I'm awake, I just can't. Too many bad dreams of all the _what-ifs_. Or the _I-should've._ I catch a few naps now and then, hoping it'll get me through to the next visit. I can't let them think I'm still weak.

I don't answer any of Ty Lee's questions when she asks. I hardly acknowledge her anymore other than a glare when I'm reluctantly blocked. In fact, I haven't talked at all in the past days.

Ty Lee has really improved her chi-blocking. The whole time I've been stuck here, I can barely feel the water that's bound to be around me. I can't even feel power from the moon and keep track of time. Can't do anything.

Around the twelfth visit, Ty Lee did her usual block and left. The guard lingered. He wore a passive expression Ty Lee was here, but it twisted to a grimace far more foul than I could hope to muster. I looked up from my knees to see what he wanted.

"I still don't see why a snow savage like you is worth so much to the Fire Lord," he said in that same gravelly voice from…maybe a week ago? A few days? When that other prisoner came, anyway."You and the traitor. Enjoy," he continued, tossing the bowl down carelessly.

The gruel within spilled on the floor. I just stared back at him, feeling intense anger for the first time in days, but remained silent.

"You too good for us, too? Or do they not teach savages to speak properly?" he spat. He stared back down at me for another tense moment before leaving. The trapdoor groaned close.

I scrubbed at my hot eyes again. Before I could muffle it, a sniffle escaped, but no tears followed. I had promised myself to stop being weak! At least he didn't see my reaction.

After going to the bars, I picked up—or rather tried to—pick up the bowl of gruel. Curse the weak joints after being blocked! It dropped with a surprisingly loud clatter. Within the silence of the cargo hold, excluding the torch's fading crackling as it burned, the noise seemed to fill the air. I hissed a curse, surprising myself. And apparently my neighbor.

"It's been nearly a week and I didn't think those would be your first words since then. Or that you would resort to vulgar language. You seemed more proper than your companions," the slow, familiar voice of Zuko's uncle chuckled. Iroh.

I didn't answer. Iroh was Fire Nation. Ozai's own brother.

"I didn't expect an answer either. Guess a Fire Nation man like me isn't trustworthy," Iroh sighed.

"No, no," I rasped before I could stop myself. My voice was rusty from disuse.

"Thank you," He said contentedly.

I could practically feel a smile from him. It nearly got me to return it. Nearly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I had tried to buy you some time in the Crystal Catacombs. Had I succeeded, you wouldn't be here to deal with my family's wrath."

"No! I mean, thank you," I amended. _Had_ he helped us? If he had, I didn't notice. I was trying to heal Aang. "You couldn't stop your nephew and niece at the same time."

"They are both powerful benders. Azula was since she was little. A prodigy, really. Zuko had been improving greatly, especially morally," he said with a sigh.

"If he'd been getting so much better, why did he turn against us both?" I couldn't help but to say bitterly.

"The boy has been confused lately. After falling ill, he seemed to have a change of heart. But I do not wish to speak of him. His actions have shamed not just me, but himself."

Okay, so avoid talking about Zuko. "How could you tell it's nearly been a week?"

"A firebender gets their power from the sun. We can feel its power as it rises, peak at noon, and its power dwindle when it sets. I suppose it would be the same as yourself with the moon. I've felt it rise and set five times already. Today should be the sixth day. I'm actually surprised we haven't arrived yet. Azula's ship is fast."

" _Azula_ 's ship?"

"It's a royal barge. Members of the family can have one made just for them. For example, Azula's is large and heavily decorated. I always preferred something more practical when I was younger. Smaller and faster."

Oh, he was a general before, if I remember correctly. A tense, nearly palpable silence hung between us now. Why did I even bother talking to him anyway? Other than the fact that I had nothing else to do.

"What are they going to do to us?" I said in a small voice. Iroh had insight to the palace and its workings. He could at least have an idea. The possibilities terrified me, especially after mentioning slavery earlier.

Iroh paused for several tense moments before answering: "I expect that I'll be put in a rotting cell. You are a completely new case. You could be lucky and just be held in a cell, or made a servant."

"And if I'm _unlucky_?" This couldn't be good.

"Let's not dwell on what _could_ happen and what there is _now_ instead," he says.

"As of now, we're both stuck on Azula's ship on the way to the Fire Nation as prisoners. Spirits know what they'll do with us then," I said with a huff.

"Careful. If you look for the dark, that is all that you will ever see. You must look for the light."

"But there's been no light to this situation. I've lost my friends and the last of my family at this point. If I'll ever see them again is my biggest fear. Then it's selfish of me to worry of what's coming to me," I said with a broken laugh at the end. "I-I'm scared," I admitted before I could stop the flow of words. Why was I pouring this out to him?

"By how attached I've seen you are to your friends and visa versa, I don't blame you. It's okay, child."

I could see his had stretch toward my bars. Hesitating only a second, I placed mine in his and squeezed it. It was tough and warm, yet told a blurry story. Tough from being a general of course. But almost delicate at the same time. It felt good; this single comfort in the darkness that's been constricting me the past few days. I barely knew the man and he was comforting me. He was _really_ different from anyone, Fire Nation or otherwise, I've met. I wish I had an uncle or even got to know if my grandfathers were like this.

"Thank you. But why are you being so kind to me?"

"Why make an enemy when you came make a friend?" he countered.

"But we weren't direct enemies, were we?"

"It depends on your point of view."

Right, Zuko. But his uncle helped him. But out of love, not out of the belief that what Zuko was doing was right.

The trapdoor complained as it opened. _Again_. I hastily drew out my hand and went back towards the far wall in my cell. Two sets of footsteps sounded like regular guards. One set sounded completely different. A slow, controlled pace. An air of authority. Oh Spirits! They paused at Iroh's bars before mine.

Azula came into view. Her golden eyes danced with something nearly like mirth, a wicked grin curling her lips. For the second time today, I felt anger. But this time it was raw, unbridled rage. I stood with my hands curled into tight fists facing her amused face.

"So, peasant, we arrive home within the day's end. Now, to test you, we're going to hold a little interrogation. What did you do with the Avatar?" She said this with little emotion, excluding mild disgust.

I raised my chin defiantly and refused to answer. She waited for several heartbeats.

"So now you've forgotten how to speak. How, _unfortunate_. I guess we'll just have to help you remember," she said, opening her palm.

A flame danced between her fingertips. She rotated her wrist, pulling it out longer and longer. Into a whip. It coiled around her wrist, not burning her clothing nor skin at all.

"Last chance," she jibed.

I held my ground.

She feigned a sigh. "The hard way it is. Guards."

They unlocked the door. One stepped in and wrenched me to the bars. His partner pulled my hands through and bound them together, leaving me tied there and unable to protect myself.

Azula stepped almost eagerly flicked her wrists. The flames jumped off her wrists and onto my own.

Only that they had an affect on me.

At the first two lashes, I merely clenched my teeth and screwed my eye shut, refusing to cry at first. Up to the fifth, I cried out. Through tears, I looked into the princess's face for any mercy.

What I found in her eyes was joy at my suffering.

Afterwards, I just remember raw screams as feverish heat spread from my already-sore arms and into every piece of my being.

* * *

 _A/N: Review. PM. Tell me how to improve. I gladly accept criticism as long as it's constructive (I've always sucked at accepting complements, but mild encouragement is accepted by me)._


End file.
